


Madame & Madame

by aoibheannk333



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Smut, decided to turn it into a mellivia fic, mellivia - Freeform, scandal if mellie and olivia were endgame, semi canon, wrote this story ages ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibheannk333/pseuds/aoibheannk333
Summary: Olivia Pope is a careful woman. Everything she does is meticulously planned, flawlessly executed, and receives perfect results. When an unexpected situation arises she always produces a line of action without a moment's hesitation and carries it through to the end. There has only been one situation that has left her unsure.ormy less dramaful semi-canon rewrite of scandal where mellie and olivia are endgameTimeline: fitz’s second term, mellie and fitz are still married, sally is still vp(never ran against him), the public knows liv was Fitz’s mistress but they are no longer together
Relationships: Mellie Grant & Olivia Pope, Mellie Grant/Olivia Pope
Comments: 24
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this story ages ago and really wanted to rewrite it as a mellivia fic. I started re-watching the show and realized how much love I hold for these two. I've never written a fanfiction before so please be nice. constructive criticism and plot ideas are always welcome. All wrongly placed commas and improper verb tense usage is my fault and I am sorry. I truly have no idea where this is going but i will try my hardest.

Olivia Pope is a careful woman. Everything she does is meticulously planned, flawlessly executed, and receives perfect results. When an unexpected situation arises she always produces a line of action without a moment's hesitation and carries it through to the end. There has only been one situation that has left her unsure. 

Olivis walks into the President’s 50th birthday dinner looking devastating in a cream and gold strapless gown. Her eyes scan the room as she waits in line to greet the President and First Lady. She wasn't planning on coming to this dinner, especially after her nasty fallout with Fitz, but when Mellie personally invited her, Olivia found it difficult to say no.

The line moves forward as Olivia makes eye contact with Fitz. His face falters but recovers quickly as he leans down whispering to Mellie who looks at her with a smile. Olivia nods and smiles back at the First Lady. She and Mellie were close during Fitz’s campaign, she thinks of how rightfully livid Mellie turned when she found out about the affair, becoming more so when Liv admitted it to the world. 

During Fitz’s reelection campaign though, Mellie put the past behind her and they became close once again, much to Olivia’s surprise. She would occasionally stop by the White House to take tea and chat about life as a DC fixer, bringing some much needed excitement to Mellie’s laborious life as First Lady.

The line moves forward, shaking Liv out of her thoughts, till she is in front of the President. “Happy Birthday, Mr. President.” 

“What are you doing here Liv?” Fitz says sternly yet with a smile, aware of the cameras on him.

Olivia opens her mouth to answer when Mellie intervenes sweetly “I invited her, honey. When I went to see why she hadn’t RSVPed, she said she never received an invitation. I assumed it had gotten lost in the mail, so I invited her personally.” 

“Mm well I suppose it's too late to univite her now.” Fitz’s snide comment gets a sharp look and frown from Mellie.

Mellie takes Liv’s hands and pulls her into a hug. “Ignore him, Olivia. I’m so glad you could come tonight. We will talk later, okay?”

“Of course, Mrs. Grant.” Olivia quickly glances at Fitz greeting the next guest then gives Mellie’s hand a squeeze and departs into the dining hall. 

Sitting at the table, Olivia turns her attention to the President as he takes the stage to make his speech. She sees Mellie next to him, hand on his back, giving him a supportive smile. She feels a pang in her stomach, watching them together. They look so in love and in awe of each other, yet Liv has been witness to the truth behind every forced smile and strained touch. It hurts knowing she had been a part in destroying their marriage. Before Olivia, there was hope to save Mellie and Fitz, but now their relationship is just another political sham.

Olivia knows Mellie wants to be President, promised she would get her there when the time came, but in order for there to be a second President Grant, they all know Mellie needs someone by her side. They agreed divorce was not an option and may have to wait till Mellie is elected. Fitz was angry because he wanted to ‘get as far away from the devil incarnate.’ Thankfully, when he brought divorce up, Liv was still in his good graces so she talked him down, and as far as she knows hasn’t brought it up again. 

“Hello and welcome to the White House. I want to thank you all for being here to celebrate my 50th birthday! I also want to thank my beautiful wife and her staff for organizing this amazing event. I never thought this is where I would be spending my 50th and yet here we are, celebrating. Celebrating my birthday but more importantly celebrating all of you and your continuous support. Thank you, all! Now let us all enjoy the Marine Band and continue our celebrations!”

Fitz leads Mellie to the dance floor as other attendees couple up and start dancing to the band’s slow classical music. 

“Care for a dance?” Senator Davis approaches Olivia with an outstretched hand. 

“Senator, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Looking past the senator, she watches Mellie and Fitz. 

“C’mon, Liv. No one is going to question why you're dancing with me just like you are not questioning why Governor Russell is dancing with someone who is not his wife.”

“Well now I am questioning it.” She laughs as she stands taking Edison’s hand. “Alright, one dance.” 

He leads her to the floor and puts a hand on her back, pulling her close. “Edison.”

“Sorry, old habits.” Senator Davis loosens his grip as they start to move to the music. “You look beautiful tonight.”

“Edison, I’m serious. You have to stop.” She stares over his shoulder as she gets spun around.

“What? I can’t compliment you?” Olivia gives him a pointed look. 

Thankfully, the song comes to an end and everyone applauds.

“Olivia!” Olivia turns and sees Mellie approaching in her navy blue gown. “Olivia. You look so beautiful. Who designed that dress!” Mellie comes up and smiles politely.

“Thank you! You look lovely as well, Madame First Lady. And the party's just gorgeous!” Edison raises an eyebrow as he looks between the two women before he leaves. 

Mellie huffs, returning to her normal voice. “You want to grab that drink now? You looked uncomfortable with Senator Davis. Thought I’d come over and save you.”

“Mellie. I can take care of myself. You know that.” She wonders why Mellie was looking at her as she danced but brushes the thought away. 

Mellie rolls her eyes. “I know that, Liv. But goodness, let some else do the saving for once.” She grabs Olivia’s hand and pulls her over to the bar.

Mellie’s right, of course. She does do a lot for others and rarely puts herself first, but that’s her job: helping her clients, winning elections, and serving justice. Olivia doesn’t have time to worry about herself, she worries that there will be a fire she needs to put out. She’s not worried about an ex-boyfriend or the few looks she's getting as she trails behind the First Lady, just worries if she will need to release a statement in the morning about either. 

Mellie hands her a glass of wine and they each take a sip. 

“Now, I know it's no du Bellay but it's good, right?”

“Mmm.” Olivia nods her head looking at Mellie. She is watching the couples dancing with a hint of yearning in her eyes. 

“Mel? You alright?” Mellie turns quickly, bringing her attention back to Liv. 

“Let’s dance, Liv.” She sets their wine glasses down and grabs Liv’s hand, pulling. 

“Mellie, you and I both know we can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Mellie pouts. “Why can’t I dance with my friend?” 

“Do you want the headlines tomorrow morning to be about the 5 course meal that was served or about how the First Lady danced with her husband's ex-mistress.”

“But Fitz is-”

“Fitz is the President.” Olivia interrupts. “You are not the President. You cannot do what you want. Therefore, you cannot dance with your friend. Your female friend.” 

Mellie drops her hand with a resigned sigh. She picks up her glass and downs the rest of it. 

“One day, Olivia. One day I will be President of the United States. I will not be bound by the confines of the duties of First Lady and-”

“Mellie, Time Magazine wants you and I for a picture.” Fitz comes up next to Mellie and grabs her elbow, yanking her along. He didn’t give her a second look, as far as she is concerned she’s happy that she doesn’t have to deal with him. What she is not happy about, however, is how rough he grabbed at Mellie.

Olivia turns to Mellie looking at her with sad eyes. One day, Olivia mouths. Mellie mouths back with a nod, One day. 

Olivia stands at the back of the room watching the crowd thin out. She’s tired and wants to go home, but won’t leave without saying goodbye to Mellie. Scanning her eyes hoping to find her, she finds the President, instead, staring at her. She flits her eyes away turning around to duck into the hallway but before she can she feels a hand on her elbow. 

She freezes and composes herself so she can face the President. Without turning around she states cooly, “I advise you let go of me.”

“You advise me? You don’t advise me to do anything, Liv. You don’t work here anymore.” Fitz looks into her eyes, challenging her. “You managed to avoid me this whole night. Did you really think I was going to let you leave without talking to me first?” 

Olivia crosses her arms and stands up taller, challenging Fitz back. “What do you want, Fitz?”

“I want to know why you came tonight. Why you would show up here after what you did.” Fitz spits out.

“AFTER WHAT I-.” She stops herself and takes a breath. “I don’t need to explain myself to you. Mellie told me to come, so I did. Believe me, I would not have come if she didn’t personally invite me.”

Fitz scoffs. “Ha, yeah. You seem to be doing her bidding a lot lately.”

“What is that supposed to mean.” 

“I’m just saying, when we were sleeping together you did a lot for me and I don't see how it’s any different between you two.” Fitz crosses his arms and leans casually against the wall. “Spending a lot of time in the East Wing, haven't you?” 

“Are you accusing me of sleeping with Mellie?” She gives him a once over, mustering up her most threatening gaze.

He doesn’t bat an eye, so used to seeing her intimidating side. “Well you’ve slept with everyone else in this town, why not sleep with her too?”

Olivia sneers at him. “Happy birthday, Mr. President.” She gives Fitz one last look over, turns on her heels and walks away. 

In the hall, Olivia takes a steadying breath. How dare Fitz accuse her of sleeping with Mellie, the thought alone is popostures. The last thing she wants is to be the White House’s mistress again. That whole scandal had nearly ruined her life. Olivia and Mellie were only friends, and she hopes she will be her campaign manager when election season rolls around. Friend and campaign manager, that’s all. Sleeping with Mellie was 100% an absolute bad idea. 

But, if Olivia were honest (and she always is, it's her number one rule) the thought had slipped into her mind once or twice. Mellie was an attractive woman who is all but legally unattached. When their afternoon tea had turned into late night drinking finding themselves tipsy, they would curl up on the couch in some random room in the residence. Liv has sometimes wondered what would happen if she turned her head and kissed Mellie. Would she kiss her back or pull away in disgust? 

She would never do it of course. Their friendship meant too much to Liv to risk ruining it. And it would make things difficult between them professionally. 

LIv would immediately stop the thought, but it would come right back when Mellie would give her an honest smile, the smile reserved just for her. The smile that makes her eyes crinkle and nose scrunch. Olivia loves that smile.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Olivia starts down the hall looking for the exit, when she hears a bump followed by a groan in a nearby room. She freezes for a second and hears a giggle sounding mysteriously like Mellie. 

Walking to the nearest door with slight apprehension, she gently knocks and lets herself in. “Mellie are you in here?” 

A giggle. “Liv? Is that you? I’m right here. Come. Sit with me.” Liv walks further into the room and sees Mellie with her heels off, sitting on the floor, hooch in hand.  
“Hiii Liv. Want some hooch.” Another giggle as she holds the jar out to Liv. Olivia takes it and sinks down on the floor next to Mellie, dress pooling around her. 

Taking a sip, she cringes at the taste. “I honestly don’t know how you drink that stuff, Mel.” 

Liv shoves it back to a snickering Mellie. “Darling, when it’s the only thing that makes you feel alive while living in this suffocating house as First Lady you get pretty used to it.” Her voice deep as she says it. 

“I’m sorry.” She grabs her hand pulling them into her lap as Mellie leans her head against Liv’s shoulder. 

“Mmm. Nothing that won’t be over in a few years.”

“Yes, but you-”

“But nothing, Olivia.” Mellie pulls her head back and looks into Olivia’s eyes with a small smile. “It’s written in the stars, fate and destiny or whatever.”

“Mellie, don’t tell me you believe that.”

“No, I don't.” She whispers with a resigned sigh. Putting her head back down on Liv’s head she continues. “Sometimes I wish I did. Would make life a hell of a lot easier.”

They sit in comfortable silence, playing with each other's hands. Olivia always liked these moments, sitting in the complete quiet just simply being, no saving to be done, no situations that need fixing. It gives Liv a moment to compile her thoughts. 

“Fitz accused me of sleeping with you.” Olivia states flatly.

Mellie gives out a little snort. “That would really piss him off. God, Liv can you imagine what he would say if we were.” Mellie laughing uncontrollably into Olivia’s shoulder. “ The two women he supposedly loved, leaving him to be with each other. The cliche!” She takes another mouthful of hooch and passes it to LIv. She accepts graciously, appreciating the burn it sends down her throat. “What did you say?”

“Nothing. I just left. What was I supposed to say? He won’t listen to me, he’ll just believe what he wants to believe.” 

Mellie doesn’t reply right away, she just takes another long sip of hooch. Closing her eyes, her head lulls back. 

“Well, we cannot make a liar of the President” Mellie turns towards, looking so serious as she nibbles on her bottom lip. She brings her hand to Liv’s cheek, leaning in close. 

“Mellie, what are you doing.” Olivia whispers. She doesn’t pull back, but doesn’t move forward either. She searches the other woman’s eyes, finding them staring at Liv’s lips. 

“Shhh, Liv. It’s okay. You trust me right?” Mellie whispers back, feeling her warm breath on her skin. 

“Yes, bu-” She feels Mellie’s lips on her, soft just a quick press before Mellie pulls away frantically. 

Mellie springs up clasping her hands together, looking all around the room.“Olivia. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what has gotten into me. I'm sorry. I’ll just-“

Liv stands up to Mellie’s level trying to catch her eye. “Mel, it’s okay. We both just had a little bit too much to drink, it’s fine. We’re fine.” She touches Mellie’s elbow assuring her that they are okay and it was just a silly mistake. 

Mellie’s eyes don't meet Olivia’s, instead she studies her finger nails. “Right. Too much to drink. It’s fine. We’re fine.” There was a sadness behind her words, like she didn’t entirely mean them, like she didn’t want it to be a mistake. The look is gone though, before Oliva could fully analyze it. “I should go. Fitz will be waiting for me.”

“Yeah, Fitz. You should definitely go. Can’t keep the man waiting.” She chuckles awkwardly. 

Mellie gives Liv a shy smile, silently turning around to open the door that leads back to Fitz. ‘All roads lead to Fitz.’ Cyrus has never spoken truer words. 

With her hand in the door Olivia suddenly breaks the quietness. “Mellie, if that, for whatever reason, were to happen again.” She turns to meet Mellie head on. “I’d kiss you back.” Her heart races as she waits for Mellie’s response. 

Mellie takes a deep breath, grip tightening on the doorknob. She gives Olivia what she knows is her forced smile and walks out the door leaving Liv in the empty room. 

She feels her lips trembling as she presses her fingertips to them. She made a mistake in saying that, but Liv never makes mistakes. She trusted and her gut, and her gut is never wrong. 

Slowly sitting down on the couch she lets out a soft sob. What if her gut was wrong this time? What if this ruins her relationship with Mellie? Mellie looked so uncomfortable after their kiss. Well, she looked composed and perfectly fine, but if you really knew Mel, and Olivia did, you could see how confused and uneasy she really was. 

She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself. Olivia just needs to go back home, far away from the White House, where she can gather her feelings and decide a course of action. 

Standing up on shaky legs, she walks to the door, taking one last look at the room that may be the last true moment her and Mellie shared together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is jk6602 come talk to me about plot lines and updates


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chpt 2! thank you to everyone who read, left comments and kuddos!! constructive criticism is always welcome...again im very sorry for all improper use of commas and verb tense

Olivia struts into her office ready to bury herself in work. “Where are we on the Woodworth case?” 

Springing up, Quinn takes a photo of a woman and pins it on the window. “Mrs. Woodworth says she was with her sister, Sarah, all night. Called her after she fought with husband.”

Huck takes another sheet of paper and places it on the window below the sister’s picture. “Call log, both Sarah and Mrs. Woodworth’s.”

“If you take a look, there’s no call between the two of them.” Charlie speaks up from the corner of the room. 

Olivia places her purse on the conference table, examining the call log. “What’s the highlighted number then?” 

“I was getting there, boss.” Liv glares at Charlie. He’s new here, doesn’t know his place yet, but he’s good at what he does so she lets him get away without chastising. “Sorry. Turns out after the alleged time of the fight, Sarah called Mr. Woodworth.”

Olivia’s phone starts ringing. Pulling it out of her purse, she sees the caller ID. White House - Mellie. She declines the call with an annoyed sigh, turning back to the three of them staring at her. It is a weird phenomenon, not answering her phone, but she doesn’t have the mental capacity, at the moment, to deal with what Mellie may say regarding last night, doesn’t know what she would respond with, if the night gets brought up. 

“Shouldn’t you-”

“Huck. Can you take his phone number and track the last place his phone got a signal?” Quinn knits her eyebrows together giving a questioning look, ignoring it Olivia raises an eyebrow waiting for Huck’s answer. 

“Yeah, I’m on it.” He sits down in front of his laptop, typing away doing his hacking magic, or whatever it is he does, that no matter how hard Liv tries to understand, never really grasps what exactly Huck does. Doesn’t matter to her though, as long as she gets answers, Huck can do whatever he wants to get them. 

“Let me know if you find anything.” Olivia snatches up her purse, turns on her heel and walks into her office without another word. 

Alone in her office, she takes a seat and jumps into the budget reports, invoices, and bills that have been stacked on her desk for a week.

As Olivia works her way through the pile, her mind can’t help but wander to last night. Mellie and her, with the limited interaction, had a good time together, she thought. Yes, after the kiss it was awkward, Liv shouldn’t have trusted her gut and blurted out that she would kiss her back, but she could excuse that to being tipsy. 

The part that is leaving her confused, a feeling she rarely has and quite frankly doesn’t like how it makes her head spin, is how Mellie looked at her throughout the evening. When Olivia arrived, Mellie flashed her a sincere smile, and pulled her into a tight, affectionate hug. Mellie is always very touchy feely, but never in public, so she found it strange, endearing, but strange. 

When they both were drinking at the bar, there was a foriegn look in Mellie’s eyes, a look of pained yearning. The way she watched the couples dancing, as she stood close to Liv, so close she could feel the heat radiating off the woman. Her eyes were glossed over and face still, it was a look she had never seen on Mellie. 

Come to think, there was another look last night Liv had never seen from Mellie. After she chalked the kiss up to a drunken mistake, she looked heartbroken. She wouldn’t meet Olivia’s gaze and she swears she saw her lip quiver before Mel schooled her features. 

Olivia likes to think she was an expert in Mellie’s facial expressions and the meaning behind them. Years of prepping her and Fitz for interviews, watching them together to make sure they keep up their ‘loving couple’ apparence. Has also seen the true emotions, the ones that Mellie only allows to come to the surface when they are alone, no cameras in sight, no charades to act out. Olivia has had a front row seat to the anger, fear, sorrow, joy, all the emotions Mellie has had, yet she cannot figure out what Mellie was feeling last night. 

It’s driving her crazy. 

“Liv…Liv...Olivia.” Olivia whips her head with a jolt. Quinn is standing impatiently in front of her desk, hand on hip. “Are you okay?” 

She shuffles the papers around, and starts working again, acting as if she wasn’t just caught daydreaming. “I’m fine, Quinn. What is it?”

“You don’t seem fine. Did something happen last night? Did the Presi-” Quinn comes closer to her desk, looking serious, ready to fight anyone who may have hurt Liv. Over a cliff and all that. 

Irritated, Liv raises her voice. “I am fine, nothing happened. Now, either tell me you have an update or get out of my office.”

Quinn squints her eyes suspiciously, but thankfully she doesn’t push any further. “Yeah, we do.” Her uncomfortable stance, how her eyes cast down and fingers fidgeting worries Liv. 

“Huck!” She stands up from her desk and grabs her coat and purse, pushing into the bullpen with Quinn trailing behind.

“He’s dead.” Huck, taking down everything that was pinned up on the window, continues. “I tracked his phone to a street outside the city. I went out and found his car smashed into a tree with him dead inside. His body is in the morgue.”

“Damnit, okay. Carlie and Quinn go find Sarah and find out what the call between her and Mr. Woodworth was about. Huck, get the coroner’s report. I’m going to go break the news to Mrs. Woodworth. Good job.” Everyone puts on their coats and head out to do their respective assignments.

After the difficult conversation with Mrs. Woodworth, (she cried. A lot. Which was suprising considering she told her husband to ‘go kill yourself’ after they fought) Liv gets another call from Mellie, but ignores this one as well. She knows she should answer, it could be important, but she still isn’t fully ready to face Mellie’s possible questions. 

Olivia walks into the office seeing everyone packing up the case; taking items off the wall, filing them into boxes. “What did Mrs. Woodworth’s sister say?”

“Sarah and Mr. Woodworth were sleeping together. That’s what the fight between him and Mrs. Woodworth was about. I guess he was angrily driving to Sarah’s house, but crashed into a tree. They teach you that in driving school, not to let your emotions control your driving. Guess he missed that lesson.” Charlie files the last paper and puts the lid on top, shutting this case away forever. 

Huck takes the box, carrying it to the file room. “Autopsy declared fatal whiplash as cause of death. Died on impact.” 

“So that’s that then. One fight and he’s dead. Makes you think why anyone cheats.” Quinn's eyes flash to Olivia who is leaning, arms crossed, lips pursed, against the door. They all know about the history between her and the President, but it never gets brought up and Liv is grateful for that. 

“I’m going to draw up the invoice, you are all welcome to go home.” Olivia makes her way into her office and shuts the door. 

A few hours later, long after the sun has set, Olivia finds herself on her apartment couch, wine glass in hand. 

It’s pretty late at night so she flips through the television channels, mostly news recaps of the day. “First Lady Mellie Grant was seen today infront of the White House addressing the crowd directly, something her husband has yet to do.” Liv’s ears prick up at that. She grabs the remote and turns up the footage of Mellie’s address. 

“I am not here today as First Lady, I am here today as a mother. A mother who is disgusted at the failings of our nation’s justice system.” Mellie picks up a sign and holds it in front, the press continuing to hound her with questions. “No more questions, please. I am just here to support the Hammond family’s efforts in getting justice for their daughter.” 

Olivia laughs smally to herself. She turns the tv off throwing the remote down beside her. Picking up the phone, her thumb hovers over Mellie’s contact. Liv hesitates before turning it off. 

She heads to the kitchen, opening the fridge and cabinets finding only popcorn and wine. I really need to buy food for this place she thinks to herself. Liv lets out an exasperated sigh as she climbs back on the couch and calls Mellie. 

One ring. Two rings. Thre- “Olivia? It’s 2am, why are you still up?” Mellies voice filters through the phone sounding hoarse and sleepy. 

“I could ask the same about you.” A beat of silence. “I couldn’t sleep. I saw what you did today. Bold. Good. For you, certainly not good for Fitz.”

“I don’t care about Fitz.” Mellie responds quickly. “So it was good? What I did? I called you, wanted your opinion, but you didn't answer.” Mellie continues apprehensively with a hint of sadness. 

Liv laughs low in her throat at the thought of Mellie wanting her opinion. “You clearly don’t need me.”

“I always need you, Olivia.” 

Liv’s breath hitches at the earnesty. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you today. I was busy with a case and...other things.”

“I completely understand. You're going to need to make it up to me, though. I won’t stand for being ignored by the Olivia Pope.” Mellie says, teasingly. “Come by tomorrow. You can fill me in on the case that was apparently more important than your distressed best friend.”  
They both laugh before Olivia accepts the invitation. Well, it was more of a demand, one that she is happy to fulfill, of course. They both sit in silence, listening to the other breathing.

Mellie inhales deeply. “I should probably get to bed, big day tomorrow.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Liv snickered sarcastically. 

“Hey! Never undermine the duties of the First Lady.”

“Me?!” Liv scoffs. “I would never.” They share a small chuckle. “Good night, Mellie.”

“Good night, Liv” She waits for the receiver to click before putting her phone down. 

Flopping back on the couch, Liv stares at the ceiling playing through the conversation. No awkwardness and normal levels of teasing, she had nothing to worry about except maybe a pinch of guilt at not answering Mellie earlier. 

She stands up, stretching with a groan, and heads to bed. She hopes her visit with Mellie will go just as smoothly as their conversation went tonight. Hopes for no mention of the party, because if there is she honestly has no idea what she will say. 

Olivia walks out of her office, putting on her coat.

“Where are you going?” Quinn emerges from her office, right as Liv was about to leave. 

She puts her arm out to hold the elevator. “Leaving.” Quinn gives her a raised eyebrow, head tilting. “I’m going to see Mellie.”

Quinn looks dissatisfied with her answer. “I don’t need you to keep tabs on me, Quinn.” 

She raises her hand in resignation. “I’m just worried about you and nevermind. Mellie. Mellie’s good. I’ll uh, I’ll let you go. But seriously I’m here for you.” 

Olivia nods her head as the doors close. “I know.” 

Everyone in Olivia’s life unnecessarily worries about her. She supposes it’s nice to have people who care so much, but it gets very suffocating. Huck was always the one who was most concerned with her safety, lately, though Quinn has been tagging along with him on his sweeps of her apartment and asking a lot of questions on her whereabouts. It’s sweet to have so many Gladiator in her army, they just need to realize we aren't always at war.

On her way to the White House, Olivia checks her emails trying to distract, to no avail, from the slight anxiety she feels in the pit of her stomach. She is sick of thinking about the kiss with Mellie and sick of the feeling it leaves when she does so. Confronting and talking about it with Mellie would be the proper solution but Liv cannot bring herself to do it, and that makes her angry. Never once has she had trouble following through with a plan, yet here she is, worried about what the outcome of the awkward conversation may mean. 

Olivia decides, getting her first glimpse of the White House, to do something she has never done: ignore her problems and pray it works out. 

An aide leads her through the halls of the East Wing. Every time Mellie and Olivia take tea together they choose a different room, either in the East Wing or residence. Fitz doesn’t allow Liv in the West Wing anymore, and only permits her in the residence if he isn’t there. 

Today, they are sitting in the Red Room. “Mrs. Grant will be here shortly.” The aid shuts the door leaving Olivia to take in the room. 

It’s like any other room in the White House, really, an expertly decorated theme with elegant furniture, historical paintings, big windows, and such to match. This room, unsurprisingly, is themed red. There’s a chess table, she notices. Liv walks over to it analyzing the board that’s mid game. She wonders who plays chess, it’s certainly not Fitz, he doesn’t have the discipline for it. Whoever was playing this game does, though she already found a way to checkmate white. 

“Do you play?” Mellie comes up behind Liv, head nodding towards the chess board.

She can sense her peering over her shoulder. Liv spins around with a smile. “Yeah, we all had to learn it in boarding school and I played competitively for a while throughout college. You?”

“You’re looking at the star of the Harvard chess team.” Mellie pops her shoulder, giving Liv a playful smile. “ Want to play a round?”

They both play a round of chess ending in Mellie checkmating her right as the tea comes in. They talk about everything and nothing, Olivia going over the details of the Woodworth case; Mellie enthusiastically sharing how amazing it felt to go against Fitz by sharing her views on how the justice system failed the Hammond family.

“Liv, it was so exhilarating, going out there and actively taking part. Gosh, I would kill for a little bit of power in this godforsaken town. You know, I have the house in Virginia that my daddy gave me, I could run for junior senator. Obviously, I’d have to wait till either McGill or Presley leave, but there are always options.” She takes a sip of her tea, feet curled up under her on the couch. It’s nice, seeing Mellie like this, comfortably unravelled, speaking freely of her hopes and dreams. 

“All in due time, Mellie.” Olivia sits on the opposite end of the couch leaning back against it, head resting in her hand. She’s a little tense, very hyper aware of her movements, not wanting to make Mellie uncomfortable in light of...recent events. 

Mellie sighs, clasping her hands together. “Well, I certainly hope so.” They sit in comfortable silence for a minute. “What do you think of this room? I quite like it, it's not as nice as the rooms in the residence, but it’s one of my favorites in the East Wing.”

Liv looks around the room; the red walls, white trim, oak furniture. “Yeah, it’s nice.”

“Olivia, are you okay. You’ve seem distracted.” 

“I’m fine.” She pauses a moment, contemplating if she should talk to Mellie about the kiss. Liv knows she said she wouldn’t, but behind here with Mellie, it heightens her anxiety not knowing what’s running through her head. Taking a deep breath she starts. “I’ve been thinking… a lot and…”

Mellie’s looking at her with patient eyes, Liv’s stuttering concerns her slightly, but whatever it is she knows Olivia will tell her when she’s ready. 

Olivia continues, fidgeting with her fingers. “The othe-” A phone rings from her purse. The ID says Quinn. Quinn knows she was with Mellie today so she wouldn’t call unless it was important. “I’m...sorry. It’s work, I have to take it.” 

Liv gets up, answering the phone, and walks over to the window as Mellie pours more tea. 

“Quinn, this better be important.” 

“It’s Senator McGill. He was shot. Abby was there with her when it happened. We were her first and only call.” Liv’s eyes go wide as she spins around eyeing Mellie. She’s looking back at her, concern erupting on her face. 

“McGill? Senator Mcgill? Of Virginia?” She whispers. 

“Yeah, there’s only on McGill. Why? Do you know something?” Quinn sounds giddy at the thought of a dark scandal involving her boss.

“No...I don’t.” She steadies herself against the windowsill. “Thank you, Quinn. I’ll be right there.” She hangs up the phone, and goes to quickly gather her stuff. 

“Olivia? What is it, is everything alright?” Mellie steps towards her. 

“I have to go.” She scans Mellie’s face, eyes searching for any hint of knowledge of what happened to the Senator. 

“Liv?” She furrows her eyebrows together getting worried. 

“Bye, Mellie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did i include chess you ask? i had just finished the queen's gambit...10/10 recommend  
> tumblr is jk6602 :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chpt is double the word count of he previous one. I had so much more to write to but I ended it there  
> anyway sorry for any improper verb tenses, comma placement and what not i try i promise

Olivia walks out of the White House on shaky legs, breath coming fast, her thoughts racing a mile a minute.

I would kill for a little bit of power in this godforsaken town. Mellie said those words, right? Yes, she definitely said them. Liv tries to remember their conversation but her mind is jumbled, unable to think properly. 

Just because she said that, though, doesn't mean Mellie killed the senator. She did mention Senator McGill by name, then later Liv got a call saying she was dead? It seems like one big coincidence, and if working in this town has taught her anything, it’s that coincidences are a rare occurrence, nothing is random. 

Olivia takes a deep, grounding breath, knuckles whitening on the steering wheel. Steering wheel? When did she get in her car? Goodness she needs to pull herself together. 

As she releases her grip, she thinks of what to do. Calm down, Olivia. Stop the assumptions, start the car, go to the senator’s and get the facts. Then you can start your hypothesizing. 

Pulling into the Senator’s driveway she notices nothing out of the ordinary, the inside thought, is a different story. Abby is sitting, pale-faced, on one end of the couch, while Senator McGill’s lifeless body sits on the other, blood dripping onto her blouse. Liv gladly averts her eyes to Quinn, who she hears assure Abby that everything will be okay now that Liv is there. 

Quinn gives a sympathetic look to Abby, then steps over to Olivia. 

“Give it to me.” Olivia waves her hand impatiently, wanting to deal with this as quickly as possible. 

“She hasn’t spoken much since we got here. On the phone she said one minute they were having a drink, the next she was dead. She hasn’t moved from that spot, so clean-up will be easier if we go that route.” Liv surveys the scene, nodding her head. “Looks like one bullet entered from a window facing the back yard, a second one going right through the senators head.” 

“So clean-up is an option? What does Abby want?”

“I tried asking, but…” Quinn shrugs. 

Olivia slowly walks over to Abby, kneeling low to look directly in her empty eyes. “Abby, does anyone know you're here tonight?” No response. 

Liv reaches out for her knee, startling Abby out of her trance. Her eyes begin to well with tears. Liv sighs. “Abby I need you to answer the question, so I can decide what we're going to do. You don’t even need to speak, just nod. Okay.” Liv asks the question again, receiving a shake of Abby’s head. That’s good, now she has a decision to make. 

The way Liv sees it they have two options. One: clean up all traces of OPA and Abby, leaving the murder for the cops to solve, potentially leaving them all a suspect if they miss something. Two: totally erasing any trace of a crime scene and disappearing the senator, which leaves for the killer to walk free. 

She looks around the living room, trying to read each face before settling back on Abby. She relays the two options to her, who has since composed herself slightly. 

With a shaky breath Abby chooses option one. “You won’t miss anything, you guys are good.” She does her best to give them a smile.

“Option one it is. All right everyone you know what to do.” 

Two and a half hours later all traces of OPA and Abby have been erased. 

Olivia picks up the Senator’s house phone and dials 911. “I’d like to report a murder.” She says flatly. 

With the 911 operator still on the line, Liv gives one last look back at Senator McGill and leaves, the rest of her crew following behind her. 

It’s awful what happened to the senator, she was young and the people of Virginia loved her, they’ll be heartbroken. She brought in loads of jobs, bettering the state's economy and she was in the process of creating an affordable state health care system. That will be a good stance for Mellie’s senatorial bid, continuing a plan for affordable health care. 

My God, Mellie. Olivia thinks. She, nor her team, didn’t find anything while cleaning up that suggested the First Lady’s involvement, and while that gives Liv a sense of relief, she still isn’t sure. Mellie would have benefited heavily from McGill’s death and Lord knows there isn't a lack of hitmen for hire in DC, so acquiring one and covering the tracks would be easy. She’ll need to look Mellie in the eye and ask her, trust her gut, not that her gut was accurate last time she trusted it. 

Her gut’s ability to recognize the truth is what makes her so good at her job, it’s her super power, a weapon. It not working properly is a problem. Though she doesn’t actually know if she was wrong. Yes, Mellie didn’t react how she had hoped when she said she’d kiss her back, but when she saw her again, Mellie acted totally normal. However, that could mean nothing. Mellie is very good at hiding her thoughts, and if she knew that Senator McGill’s seat would be open, she needed Liv to run the campaign, and bringing up an awkward situation to your potential campaign manager is not a great start. 

Aaaaand now she’s circled back to Mellie’s potential part in the murder. She lets out a sigh, rubbing her temples and drives home for the night, trying not to think any further. It’s been a terribly long day and she needs at least some sleep before her day tomorrow. 

Olivia wakes four hours later to the sound of her phone ringing.

“Cyrus? What is it?” She answers it, slight annoyance in her tone.

“Senator McGill is dead.” Oh. Her stomach drops as she tries to keep her voice steady in her response

“Yes.” A pause. “Have you released a statement yet?”

“That’s what I’m calling about. I need you to deal with it. Come into the White House, read the press briefing, answer a few questions.”

“No. I don’t work for you anymore.” Why on Earth would Cryus think she would do that, she isn’t allowed in the West Wing for Christ sake. “Have Abby do it, one of the other 30 people who work for the press secretary, or even Fitz for that matter. I’m sure the White House has plenty of resources to deal with it. You don’t need me.”

“C’mon Liv. Do it for me. A favor.” Cyrus says pleadingly, not that he’d admit it. 

“I’ve done you enough favors.” Liv needs to be done with this conversation. 

“Liv, you’re the only one who can do it. It’s not just about her murder it’s about who’s going to fill her position and what the timeline is. Abby can’t do it, she was close to the senator. The rest of her staff isn’t nearly as competent as you and Fitz. Ugh. Fitz is being unreasonable as always. Please, Liv. I’m on my knees here.”

“Resorted to begging, have you now Cyrus? What’s in it for me?” She’s already in to do the press conference, getting dressed as they speak, but getting under Cyrus’ skin is one of the few pleasures in her life.

“Lunch.” He answers, convinced that that was a good deal. 

“Wow Cyrus. Really skimping on the bribes.” She hears him groan, taking a breath to speak again. “Meet me outside security, Fitz doesn’t like it when I'm in the West Wing.” 

Olivia has never been keen on doing press briefings that allow for questions after the statement, all the nasty reporters screaming in your face, not that she can’t handle them, would just rather not have to expel her energy on such, forgive her, trivial people. 

She does get something out of going however, a reason to see Mellie and a chance to ask her about the senator. It will be an uncomfortable conversation but one that must be done, and she can absolutely not avoid another necessary chat. 

Cyrus gets her a hard pass easily allowing for swift passage through security. In the West Wing, she gets a few strange looks as she walks to the press room. She doesn’t pay them any mind, just keeps focusing on Cyrus’ brief of the situation, telling her what to say and what not to. 

“Fitz won’t be happy I’m here, nonetheless here talking to the press.” Olivia takes the briefing folder out of Cyrus’ hands, perusing it. 

“Fitz isn’t allowed a choice when he won’t do his job. Beggars can’t be choosers.” 

Liv lets out a small laugh as they come up to the entrance to the press briefing room. 

“Good luck.” Cyrus gives her a sympathetic smile, while Liv returns it with an eye roll. 

Taking a deep breath she steps up to the podium, the room erupting with camera’s flashing, voices shouting out questions. She’s not nervous but she feels...on edge, she supposes, needs to do this right and not show any sign of involvement. 

Scanning the crowd she sees Mellie next to the back entrance. That gives her some confidence, makes her want to show off, though she’s not quite sure why she feels that way. Mel also makes her feel even more on edge, Liv can’t hint that she has a theory of who’s behind the murder. 

“Thank you.” Liv says after clearing her throat, in hopes of calming the crowd. No luck. Raising her voice and making it firmer she repeats the phrase. That calms them down a bit but still too loud to read the statement. Liv gets frustrated and lets out a huff. She sees Mellie smile and give her a wink. 

Oh God, she really didn’t need that distraction, but again weirdly, it gives her some confidence. “All right, excuse me!” Liv exclaims. “If you all would be so kind as to shut up, I could get through the President’s statement. The faster I am able to do so, the more time I will have for questions. This is the White House and believe it or not, it runs on a very tight schedule.” She meets Mellie’s eyes and finds her snickering, giving Liv a nod. The press, thankfully, quiets.

“The President is stunned at the murder of Junior Senator Vanessa McGill of Virginia. The Grants send out their thoughts and prayers to Senator McGill’s family and the people of Virginia. He asks for the public to respect the family's privacy in their time of grieving. As for finding who is responible for the murder, he has put Admiral Jake...Ballard-” Shit, now she’s nervous. Jake is one of her people and if anyone can find out about OPA’s involvement it's him. She regains her breath, hoping it covers her panic. 

“He has put Admiral Jake Ballard, who has put together a team of FBI and NSA agents, to bring the murderer or murderers to justice. For any questions about the Senator’s funeral arrangements, contact the late Senator’s office. Thank you, I will now take your questions.” 

The press, once again burst into a flurry of voices. 

“Anna” 

“Who will replace the Senator?”

“The Governor and Senior Senator are in the process of finding a replacement while they also discuss the technicalities of a special election. Harold.”

“How far into the future will there be an election.”

“Asked and answered, Harold. Next.” Harold tries to speak but Liv cuts him off by choosing another reporter. 

Olivia answers a few more questions about the investigation, funeral arrangements and others. It’s all going quite smoothly, and her answers are direct with a bit of humor. She has time for one more question so she gives it to the ABC reporter, Liv’s favorite news station. 

“Time for one last question. Julia.” 

“Thank you Miss Pope. Why are you doing this press conference? Surely there are plenty of people working here that could've done it. And last I heard, you were not allowed in the West Wing due to tension between you and the President.” 

She knew this question was coming but never came up with an answer because the briefing was going so well, she didn’t worry about it. Now that it’s been asked she still doesn’t have an answer, she’s not even that sure why she’s here. Olivia rolls her shoulders back and meets Julia head on. 

“Julia. I picked you for the final question because I like you and your reporting. I expected you to ask an intelligent question pertaining to the press statement, not a question that has nothing to do with anything.” She looks for Mellie and finds her wrining her hand with a fallen face. 

“I’d argue my question is relevant. You are the one delivering the statement. The last time you were in the White House, you and President Fitz were sleeping together while he was married. Is that what’s happening now, doing him a favor so you can get back in his good graces.”

A bold claim, but a fair one. If she were watching from the outside, she’d be suspicious as to why the President’s ex-mistress was giving a White House Press Briefing. 

“I’m in the White House all the time. I-”

“With the First Lady. Your spend your time in the East Wing with Mrs. Grant. But today, you're in the West Wing, a part of the White House you haven’t been in in over a year. I think we would all like to know why you're here again, seemingly out of nowhere.” The press in the room start agreeing with Julia, asking their own questions, making their own claims. She’s irritated now, she needs to put these half-assed allegations of her getting back into bed with the President away. 

Rolling her shoulders back again, she puts on a stern face. “I can assure you all,” the press quiets, “the President and I are on strictly professional terms. I am here today because Chief of Staff Cyrus Beene asked me to, assured me I was the best person to deal with this crisis seeing that Press Secretary Wheelan is a close friend of the family, making her indisposed.” No one looks the least bit impressed with Liv’s answer but it will have to do.

“That will be all thank you.” Olivia takes the folder of the podium and leaves much like she came, camera’s clicking, questions being spewed out. 

Outside the press room Liv drinks a bottle of water, mentally reviewing the press conference. She did well, she thinks. The two times she tripped up, Liv believes it wasn’t visible to the press, she kept her face neutral. 

As she turns around to go find Mellie, she runs into the second person she was hoping to avoid. “Vice President Langston. Nice to see you again,” She says with a nod. Frankly, Liv does not like Sally. She has tried multiple times to undermine Fitz and take his job, while also attacking Olivia at every possible moment. 

Sally hums. “Wish I could say the same. Whenever you are in the White House on official business a certain aura sets upon everyone here. Everyone's senses are heightened and all attention is on you. Makes it very hard to do my job.”

“Yes, so I’ve noticed. I’m guessing you don’t like being the second most powerful woman. Me being first.”

“Oh, no dear Olivia. I don’t envy you, I pity you. You think you have power, yet President Grant doesn’t allow you in the West Wing. I have the power, the office, the President's ear.” Liv internally snorts. She is absolutely not threatened by Sally. And she thinks she has power, laughable. The two people who hate Sally more than Liv does are Fitz and Cyrus, so Liv is sure her claims are meant to be threats. 

Noticing Liv’s distaste towards her she calls out for the nearest agent. “Agent Swanson I think it’s time Ms. Pope be escorted off the premises.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary, Sally.” Mellie comes up behind Liv placing a hand on the small of her back. She closes her eyes briefly, keeping her breath even while trying to ignore how warm Mellie’s hand is on her. Mellie smiles sweetly down at Liv as she continues. “Ms. Pope is with me. She may not be allowed in the West Wing, but she is certainly welcome in the East Wing anytime.” They both smile smugly back at Sally. 

Sally’s eyes locked in on where Mellie’s hand is, her lips pursed as she looks back at Mellie and Liv smiling at eachother. She gives them a questioning look, before stepping aside. “Of Course. Madame First Lady, Ms. Pope.” Apparently Sally is the third most powerful woman, if the way she coward after Mellie’s remarks. 

They both walk off, Mellie’s hand falling away from Liv’s side. She’ll admit it, Liv misses the feeling. 

“I don’t think Sally likes me.” 

“Sally doesn’t like anyone. Sally doesn’t even like Sally.” Mellie giggles. “You did good in there, looked very authoritative.”

“Yeah? I froze for a second when they asked why I was doing the briefing, but I think I managed well enough.”

“I noticed.” Liv turns her head, with a worried expression. Mellie giggles, placing a hand on Liv’s shoulder and squeezing. “No! Don’t worry. You have a nervous tick, you roll your shoulders back. No one would have noticed unless they knew about it before, or have spent a lot of time with you, watching you.”

Olivia’s a little taken back that Mellie knows her nervous tick, she knows her’s (flexing her fingers) but that’s because at one time it was her job to know everything about Mellie. She ducks her head down sweeping her bangs out of her eyes to try to hide her slight blush. “You watch me?”

“Of course! You’re Olivia Pope, heads turn wherever you go.” It’s true. Olivia looks up as they walk through the entrance to the East Wing. People all look up from their work, pushing to the edge of the hall allowing a clear path for them. She has herself convinced that they are all moving because their boss just walked in, but deep down she knows they’re clearing for her, knows how intimidating she can be. 

She likes being intimidating, people usually get straight to the point and oftentimes don’t lie or try to play her. Of course, it can be a burden sometimes. It can get lonely because many people are too scared to get to know her. Also, it’s so tiring to constantly live up to the Olivia Pope standard, she can never falter, show any weakness or confusion. 

That’s why OPA, Abby, Cyrus and Mellie are so important to her. They aren’t afraid of her, they give Liv the support she needs and she loves them for that. She knows she isn’t as open as she’d like to be, but they understand and it works for her. 

Mellie probably knows her best, and she likes it that way. When they first met all those years ago when Fitz was just a governor, she didn’t really like Mellie, thought she was an entitled brat who was only with Fitz to be First Lady, and she hated that because she wanted to be with Fitz. 

As time went on she learned how smart and determined, kind and soft Mellie actually was. Realized how strong she has to be to continuously put up with Fitz and keep going despite her past. She grew to like Mellie with her bright smile and sly comments, how hard headed and strong-willed she is. 

Around Mellie she can relax, doesn’t have to worry about being proper all the time.  
And Mellie is the same around Liv. When they’re together they can act themselves, without the pressures of society. Liv’s favorite moments are when they are together. 

As she peers at Mellie talking animatley about her day as she leads them to her office, her stomach drops. If Mellie really had anything to do with the senator their relationship is over, good chance that just merely asking may cause it to end. 

Her heart pounds as they finally step into the privacy of Mellie’s office, she needs to ask now, any later and it would be awkward. 

“Would you like some tea or-”

“Did you kill the senator?”

Mellie looks stunned for a brief moment but she schools her features, crossing her arms and leans against the desk. “What on earth gave you the notion I killed her?”

Mellie’s cool demeanor angers Liv. She puts her purse down and forcefully takes a step towards her, finger pointed in Mel’s face. “Do not play games with me right now, Mellie! Frankly, you benefit most from her death. You said and I quote ‘I would kill for some power.’ ” 

“Olivia, it’s an expression.” Mellie states matter of factly, keeping her composure. 

“You can’t just say that kind of stuff in this town.”

“Well, I’m sorry your experiences have led you to believe that everything must be taken literally. However, I did not mean it that way and I’m insulted you think I could do such a monstrous thing. I know you run with some scary people, but I am not one of them, and I hope you don’t think of me like that.” She takes a seat behind her desk, gesturing for Liv to sit across from her. 

Taking a seat, she softens her voice. “I don’t think of you that way and you know it. It’s just this town, these people...I have to assume the worst to do my job.” 

Mellie watches her sympathetically. “I understand.” She says smally. 

“I need to hear you say it.” Liv says equally as small.

Mellie exhales. “Okay.” She reaches her hands across her desk, pleading for Liv to take them. 

Liv takes Mellie’s hands and looks squarely in her eyes. Mellie’s thumb rubs across her knuckles, which is going to make it very hard to pull away if she confesses. “I did not kill Senator McGill.”

Liv opens her mouth but Mellie stops her. “Nor did I hire anyone to kill her.” 

Olivia studies Mellie, her eyes, body language, diction, she takes it all into consideration then consults her gut. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” She scrunches her eyebrows together, questioning. 

“My gut.” Liv says gesturing to it, at the same time Mellie says “Your gut.” They share a laugh, and oh is it nice to share a laugh now that she knows Mellie is innocent. 

“It’s never wrong, is it.” Mellie sits back in her chair, crossing her legs. 

Olive does have an impeccable track record in trusting her gut, but she can think of one time it was wrong. “It’s been wrong. Once.” She pulls her hands off Mellie’s desk and into her lap. 

“Oh? Do tell.” Giving Olivia a flirtatious smile, she zones out for a second. Just a millisecond.

In that single millisecond, she weighs the options of telling Mellie about her thoughts on the kiss they shared. One once hand, she could have an awkward conversation that might put their friendship in shambles. The other, give a random example of when her gut was right but say it wasn’t, leaving the conversation to continue to eat away at her.

No. She needs to ask Mellie about the kiss, that's a nonstarter. That night plays on a loop in her mind constantly, it’s like a bug buzzing around her head. A bug that could be squashed with a simple conversation. 

Oftentimes she asks her clients the moment they walk in the door what their endgame is, what’s the desired outcome. Olivia takes a moment to contemplate what she wants in the end. 

She wants Mellie. Thinks about all the midday tea times and late nights they’ve spent together, working, drinking, talking, or just simply sitting in comfortable silence, relaxing, curled up on a couch looking at the fireplace, out the window,,,at each other.

She thinks of the overwhelming urges she sometimes feels to reach out and tuck Mellie’s hair behind her ears, smooth the crinkles she gets on her forehead when she’s concentrating, squeeze her hand when she’s overly emotional or just simply wrap her arms around her. 

She wants to be there for every accomplishment she achieves, and Liv knows without a doubt that Mellie will go far. She wants to be able to watch Mellie’s eyes light up and smile spread wide when she knows she’s done something good and meaningful. 

She wants to spend every moment with Mellie, but all she gets is short, planned meetings that more times than not get interrupted. 

She wants to know if Mellie feels the same. 

“That night at Fitz’s party...why did you kiss me?” Liv regards Mellie for a reaction. 

Mellie licks her lips, parting them looking stunned. She ponders the question a moment before answering in that fake high voice of hers, dazed expression gone. “Oh, Liv. I thought we decided that that was a drunken mishap. I was sad and tipsy and you were there. I don’t know it just...seemed right in the moment.”

Liv nods slowly, absorbing what Mellie has just said. Of course Mellie didn’t have any other meaning behind the kiss, it was just her being a typical handsy drunk. 

Sighing, she mumbles just loud enough for Mel to hear. “My gut was wrong that night, then.” 

“About what?” She cocks her head.

“What I said...about kissing you...that I’d kiss you back if it ever happened again. My gut said you’d want that too, but clearly it was wrong.” 

Mellie’s mouth begins to answer but her assistant comes in looking at a tablet. “Mrs. Grant you have your interview with Better Home and Garden about your plans for a greenhouse.”

Case and point, all Liv wants is a moment to sit and talk without the interruption of work duties, or the fear of Fitz.

“Of course, Marissa. I will be there in a second. Shut the door, please. Thank you.”

She turns her attention back to Liv, who is looking a touch dejected. Closing her eyes, breathing deeply she stands. “Well, it seems as if we cannot have a conversation without getting interrupted.” 

Liv stands up as well, walking with Mellie towards the door. Mellie continues, opening the door. “I’ll be sure to schedule us some time. Maybe we can walk around the gardens. Can show you where I’m putting the greenhouse.”

“Okay. I’ll, uhm...text you the times I’m free.” 

Mellie pulls Liv in for a tight hug, whispering close to her ear, Your gut wasn’t wrong, Olivia. Olivia separates herself slightly, lips parted heart racing, from the hug so she can see Mellie’s bashful smile. 

After an aide calls for her, Mellie walks away, hips swaying, but turns around walking backwards for a moment yelling out to Olivia. “Don’t forget to text me!” She wiggles her fingers in farwell, leaving a different aide to escort Liv out. 

Both Mellie and Olivia decided, after much rearranging of schedules, that the best time to meet would be Thursday for an hour and a half. This gives Liv about 5 days to get her thoughts in order, to figure out what she is going to say, supposed to say. 

What Mellie assured her, that her gut was in fact not wrong, surprised Olivia. While she appeared so calm, cool and collected around Liv especially when she whispered those words, Olivia was the exact opposite. Whenever they are together, Liv’s senses are on fire and after her words, her thoughts were a storm inside her brain. 

That phrase sits heavy in the middle of her heart, it gives her hope. She still isn’t sure what Mellie meant by it but she is looking forward to their conversation on Thursday, a feeling she relishes. It’s been a while where she has thought of Mellie and hasn’t felt a spike of anxiety. 

With her anxiety slightly dampered, she can actually focus properly on her work. The past few days have been the typical case load, missing persons case here, a PR scandal there, pretty mundane stuff, well about as mundane as it can get in the world of Olivia Pope. 

According to Quinn, backed by Charlie, Liv seems less snappy. She claims that snappy Liv would’ve been irate when Quinn came into the office one day having hired Marcus Walker, but Liv didn’t acknowledge the hire and that’s apparently a big improvement.

Quinn pried, hoping to figure out what has Liv changed from her supposed mean demeanor of the past few weeks or so to her...less mean demeanor. She doesn't know what Quinn means but the bottom line is she’s feeling better and it all has to do with the flicker of hope Mellie ignited in her. 

Hope. A four letter word that seems innocuous but can be a dangerous bugger. 

Olivia walks into the office and discovers Jake sitting, in uniform, at the conference table with a black folder in his hand. He stands as she walks into the room, looking like he wants to say something, but she ignores him and struts into her office, sitting behind her desk pretending to work. 

Jake...she likes Jake. In doses. He can be a bit cocky, and she doesn’t feel like dealing with him, especially when he’s in uniform. Expectedly he pushes himself into her office and shuts the door with a slam. 

“Why were you at the senator's house the night she was murdered?” he demands. 

She looks up at him through her eyelashes, unbothered. “I have no idea what you're talking about.” 

Jake huffs out a laugh. “You and I both know that’s not true.”

“Oh, is that so? You know what I’m thinking?”

“Liv, I have proof. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” That catches her attention, but she remains unaffected as she looks him in the eye.

“Let’s see you proof then.” He hands her the folder and she opens it. It’s a picture taken from security camera footage, from what appears to be the neighbors house, of her car driving away from Senator McGill’s house. 

She shuts the folder, handing it back lips pursed. “Who else knows about this?” 

“Just me. I volunteered to skim through the minimal footage we had– I assume that was you– but this short clip was left. Ran the plates, came back to you. Now, do you want to tell me why you were there?”

“Not especially, no.” She leans back in her chair. Jake rolls his eyes, and takes the seat across the desk. 

Liv looks out the window while twirling her pen. She might as well tell him before he tortures it out of her, not like she really has anything to hide. Her reservation comes from the Jake she’s dealing with tonight, however. She isn’t dealing with Jake, former fuck buddy, she’s dealing with Admiral Jake Ballard, head of the NSA. 

She lets out a deep breath. “All off the record?” He nods. “I didn’t kill the senator, or tamper with the evidence, left everything for the police. Abby was there that night when McGill was shot. She called, I came. Cleaned up all traces of her and left. Didn’t want her being a suspect. It would ruin her.” 

“How do you know she didn’t kill her.” Jake raises an eyebrow. 

“It’s Abby. She didn’t do it.” 

“Okay. Fine, she didn’t do it. I’ll bury it.” He gets up out of the chair to leave. By the door he turns around to get one final remark in. “If I find out you had anything to do with this I won’t hold back. I’ll air all your dirty laundry.” 

She slides out of her chair to pour a drink but not before getting the last word, she always needs to get the last word. “I’m not worried about it, seeing as i had nothing to do with it.” She shouts. 

She suppresses a laugh into her glass and takes a seat on the couch to work out what she will say to Mellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love sally so much, she's so annoying  
> also i promise they'll have a proper conversation next chapter  
> thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//very tiny brief one line mention of prior suicide and prior drug use
> 
> hope everyone had/is having a great holiday season!

Liv is feeling good. She has a wine filled glass, popcorn filled bowl, and a hope filled heart. 

After musing around a few days for the right words to describe her feelings for Mellie, she falls unequivocally short. She’s decided to just go to Mellie and speak from the heart, Liv has always worked better under pressure anyway. 

Getting up to refill her wine glass, her phone rings from the coffee table. She glances briefly at the contact, White House, and picks it up, with a cheerful greeting of hey assuming it’s Mellie. It evidently is not. 

“You thought this was Mellie, didn’t you? I certainly would not have received such an exuberant greeting.”

“Fitz. What are you doing calling me, and why are you doing it so late at night?” She checks the clock, it’s only nine and she knows how Fitz likes to do work after hours, however they aren’t them anymore, he doesn’t get to call her up whenever he wants. 

“I heard you’re seeing Mellie tomorrow.” He says neutrally. 

“I am… I don’t see why that warrants a call, I see her all the time.” Fitz hums noncommittally. She hears shuffling on his end. “Fitz tell me why you called or I’ll hang up.”

“Goodness so impatient, you really don’t have the time for me anymore, do you.” Olivia starts to say goodbye but Fitz starts talking. “I need you to come by tomorrow, after you see Mellie.”

“Why?” She could make a snide comment, but she doesn’t want to prolong this conversation. 

“I need to talk to you about the empty Virginia seat, you dealt with this fiasco from the beginning, was wondering if you’d want to put the whole thing to rest? I would only need you to stop by and finalize my statement. Should take no more than five minutes.” 

Does she want to do this? No, but why not. She would already be at the White House and plus, this might be good, Fitz letting her back into the West Wing. Liv could repair her relationship with him, only up to a professional level though, she wants nothing to do with him personally anymore. He’s a fantastic president and politician but honestly, a shit person. Repairing their relationship will be good for Mellie, she will need his support in her future political endeavours. She’ll do it. For Mellie. 

“Fine. Goodbye Fitz.” She hangs up yet not before hearing the small I miss you. Ugh, she rolls her eyes at that, she definitely cannot get caught up in him and his games again. 

She goes to bed without sparing Fitz another thought, but dreaming of her conversation with Mellie tomorrow. 

Olivia’s heart pounds with excitement, stomach filled with butterflies as Mellie’s assistant leads her to the patio outside Mel’s office. She doesn’t like to think of one single moment as being life changing, but whatever is said today very well may be.

Mellie’s sitting on a chair looking over the Kennedy Garden, her chestnut hair a stark contrast to the sky above. She turns around and when she sees it's Olivia and flashes her most genuine smile. Liv thinks Mellie’s smile, the one where her eyes crinkle and the dimples come out, is one of her favorite things about Mellie. Or maybe it’s her hands. Or perhaps how her hips look in pencil skirts. Okay maybe everything about Mellie is her favorite. 

They embrace in a hug and kiss on each cheek. Olivia blushes as she sits down, facing Mellie. Before either says anything, they watch each other intently for perhaps a moment too long. “Tea should be coming in a moment. Till then tell me about how you’ve been.” Mellie says breaking eye contact. 

When the tea comes, the chatting turns serious. “So...I think we need to address the elephant in the room.” Liv fiddles with the sugar bowl as she watches Mellie sip her tea. She nods as she places her cup down with a clink.

“Yeah. I- I- uhm.” Olivia’s eyes dart around, finger bouncing on the table. Mellie watches her with a patient, open expression. Liv gives a little self deprecating laugh, pulling herself together so she can continue. “I’m sorry. I always know what to say...I don’t know. I had been overthinking my words so I decided it might be easier to come up with something in the moment. Obviously, I’m not doing great. You’d th- Mellie what are you doing?” 

Mellie stands up and takes the seat next to Liv, pulling her hands into her lap. “Hey, look at me. Take a deep breath and tell me. Whatever it is you need to say won’t change the fact that we’re friends first. If that’s what you're worried about.” 

Liv exhales and takes her hands back into her own lap. “Okay...I have feelings for you. I don’t know what kind of feelings yet, but it’s stronger than friends.” Mellie doesn’t reply, she can practically hear Liv thinking and she doesn’t want to disrupt anything else she may say.

“Can we walk?” Olivia asks. Mellie gets up, extending her arm for Liv to take. Both women walking around the White house grounds, arm in arm, as Olivia explains the timeline and reasoning behind her feelings. 

She noticed Mellie first, all those years ago when Cyrus brought her on Fitz’s first presidential campaign. Liv liked how smart and powerful she looked next to her fragile husband. They were close during the first campaign, they had this weird friendly rivalship that led to a lot of intense arguments. When they worked together however, they were unstoppable. 

Over the course of the campaign, she found herself a little bit in love with Mellie. Olivia knew she could never have Mellie. It wasn’t that fact that she was married (like that ever stopped her before), it was the fact that she was a woman. A woman who wanted to be president, at that. 

Whenever she found herself staring at a woman too long or thought more than inappropriate thoughts her father’s voice would go off like an alarm in her mind. You have to be twice as good as them to get half of what they have. 

Those godforsaken words appliy to every part of her identity as a bisexual black woman. Her father reminds Olivia every chance he gets to push them down, don’t do anything that would suggest who she is, what she is and dating a woman certainly would not be brushing her identity aside. 

She knew she’d never get to be with Mellie, so she opted for the next best thing: Fitz. Truthfully, she didn’t like him. He was a good lay, but there was never anything there, no spark. She only slept with him to be close to Mellie. Fitz would fuck her into his mattress, face presssed into the pillows that smelled of Mellie’s shampoo. Surrounded by her scent, Liv could pretend it was Mellie who made her scream. 

Olivia glances over at Mellie finding pink dusting her cheeks at the confession. When Mellie found out about the affair, Liv wanted to tell her then how she felt, except Mellie had been so hurt and in turn so was Liv. That’s when she broke it off with Fitz, she couldn’t bear to be anywhere near Mellie, be around anything that reminded her of the woman she wanted so badly. 

Neither of them talked to the other, Liv didn’t interact with anyone connected to the White House which was lonely because practically everyone she held dear was. She spent a lot of nights crying, drowning herself in alcohol, feeling sorry for herself. 

Her life got even worse when Mellie told the world about Fitz having an affair and then Olivia later admitting to it. People she didn’t even know hated her, she lost clients, got death threats, and her office building had been vandalized a multiple times. 

“I tried to kill myself.” Olivia whispers. Mellie stops in her tracks looking down at the woman who suddenly seemed so small. She didn’t know that, didn’t know that she had caused Liv so much pain with her foolish scheme. “Ridiculous, I know. How weak and pathetic I was.”

“No. No. Olivia, you are anything but. You have the right to be vulnerable sometimes, don’t have to be the strong one always fixing other people's problems.” She pulls her into her arms, Olivia pressing her nose into the nape of Mellie’s neck. She won’t cry, not here, except it’s taking all of her energy to hold herself together. Mellie pulls back, hands coming up to Liv’s face. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I was so hurt by the affair and I know that doesn’t excuse my actions. I- I- I need you to know.”

Liv leans into her touch. “I do know, Mellie. We’re past all that now, leave it there. Plus, the story gets happier.” They smile at each other, walking as Liv goes on.

When Fitz’s second presidential campaign came around and Mellie asked Liv to work for them again, she was so happy to rebuild relationships with her friends at the White House again. After a couple of months of tiptoeing around each other they decided enough was enough and established a real friendship, no hurt feelings or fighting for dominance. 

Those months spent getting Fitz re-elected were some of the best times. Mellie and her spent so much time together and in hindsight there were a lot of touches and looks that could be deemed more than friendly. Shared smirks over wine glasses as they sat through Fitz’s laborious speeches, thighs pressed against while studying polling numbers on Air Force One, talking late into the night about their deepest secrets. 

As their friendship continued into Fitz’s second term, Olivia was the happiest she had been in a very long time. Of course, it was there in the back of her head, the knowledge that she wanted more with Mellie. She pushed those feelings down, figured being friends with Mellie was better than risking it all and losing her. 

Mellie kissing her left Liv confused, but hope was planted in her heart the other day when Mellie told her that she wasn’t wrong in saying she wanted to kiss her back. “I don’t know if there is hope for us...I don’t even know if you want there to be an us.” 

They are back sitting on the patio furniture watching the clouds slowly move across the sky. “Well, for someone who didn’t know what they were going to say, you sure said a lot.”

“Mellie.” Olivia whines. 

“I’m sorry.” She says giggling at Liv’s pout. Mustering up her most serious face, she continues. “I am very flattered that you think about me while you're doing it.”

“Mellie, I swear- you know what, I take it all back.” She says unconvincingly, desperately trying not to laugh. 

“You’re very cute when you pretend to be angry.” Liv rolls her eyes making a move to get up. “No no nonono. I’m sorry. I use humor to deflect.” Now, as Mellie makes a move to speak, it’s Olivia’s turn to sit back and listen to her side of the story. 

When Mellie was first introduced to Olivia she loathed her. Olivia was smart, intimidating and commanding, gorgeous and most importantly Fitz was enamoured with her. She was everything Mellie wanted to be. She put all her energy into resenting Olivia, which was exhausting because she was wonderful. 

“The night we decided to rig the election was when I realized I didn’t want to be you, I wanted to be with you. I wanted what you and Fitz seemed to have. That’s why I told the press. I was jealous, I get like that sometimes. I thought that if I couldn’t have you, neither could Fitz. Figured the backlash wouldn’t allow for him to see you anymore, and I was right, though it was you who broke it off, not the backlash.” Mellie doesn’t meet Olivia’s eyes, it would be too overwhelming. “It didn’t make me feel better...anyway, that’s when I knew. That night.”

“I remember. That was the first night we drank together, told me all about your hopes and dreams. I remember a very long rant about how it should be you and not Fitz running for president.” She reaches for Mellie’s hand and squeezes it. “You can still do it. Run and win.”

Mellie finally looks up with somber eyes. “Yeah.” A beat of silence. “I don’t know if there is hope for us either, but I certainly want there to be.” 

They stare at each other, hands clasped together. Olivia visibly relaxes, heart elated at the fact that both women want the same thing: eachother. “What are we going to do?” Mellie asked. 

Liv shrugs. “Fitz and I were pretty good at the whole sneaking around thing.” 

“And look how that ended.” 

“Well that was your fault.” Mellie gives Liv an exasperated look, then breaks into a smile. “Speaking of Fitz, I have a meeting with him after.”

“Why?” Mellie spits out with such distaste. 

“Don’t be like that. It’s about the empty senate seat. If we’re going to run, we need him on our side.”

Mellie would be lying if the first notion that popped into her head after she found out about Senator McGill was her own shot at a senatorial bid. She didn’t think a seat would be open so soon, but she’d been planning her career since high school. Has had to revise it many times, albeit she had options. One of those options was to run right now, Olivia by her side. 

“We?” She says with a smirk.

“Oh please, you’d never win without me. And don’t act like you don’t want me to run your campaign.”

“Could we do it?” Mellie questions. 

Oliva gets up and grabs her purse. “I have no doubt in my mind that you could be the next Junior Senator of Virginia, Mellie.” 

Mellie standing up as well, takes Liv’s hand. “That’s not what I'm talking about.” Images of a life with Olivia flash behind her eyes. Them taking the senate seat, the White House, the world. Having everyone bow before them. Mellie and Olivia: the most powerful duo. She really likes the sound of that. 

She likes the softer thoughts too. Holidays together with Karen and Teddy, coming home to a bed with someone she actually loves and someone who loves her in it, more nights spent talking and drinking except in this version she can take Liv’s face in her hands and kiss her senseless. “I have feelings for you too. I have no idea what they mean, but I want to figure them out. Together.” 

“I’d like that...I honestly don’t know what will happen, if it can happen. We can try like hell though, and who are we to step down from a fight.” Liv pulls her in for a hug and a chaste kiss that landed very close to Mellie’s lips. 

She pouts as Liv pulls away. “What? No kiss on the lips?”

Liv laughs out loud while rolling her eyes. “If we’re going to do this, we need to be inconspicuous and us kissing in the Kennedy Garden while there are about 5 workers just over there building your greenhouse would not be the way to do so. Plus, that’s not how I want our first proper kiss to go. I want it to be authentic and surprise you, needs to be in a place where I can kiss you breathless.”

Mellie cocks and eyebrows. “Olivia Pope? A romantic? Wait till the press hears.” 

Liv laughs, giving her hand one last squeeze. “No, no more speaking to the press for you...I really do have to go now. Bye, Mellie. I’ll call you.” She makes her way back into Mellie’s office, holding on to Mellie’s hand as long as possible. 

With the last brush of fingertips, both turn around grinning like teenagers.

Olivia desperately wanted to go home and plan ways in which she and Mellie can be together, call her boring or a workaholic but planning is one of her favorite activities. Unfortunately, she needed to speak with Fitz, which is...good. Well, she convinces herself it's good because if she goes in acting like she doesn’t want to be there that would be extremely unhelpful in convincing Fitz to support Mellie’s senate bid, and she needs his support if she wants to win. 

So she’ll put on a happy face, kiss Fitz’s ass, give him whatever it is he needs if it means Mellie gets his support. 

Taking a deep breath and thinking of Mellie she opens the door to the Oval office. “Mr. President.” 

Fitz stands up from behind his desk, giving Liv his charming boyish smile. It may have worked on other women but not Liv. Liv never liked his stupid smile, was political gold, but every time she saw it she wanted to smack it off. It reminds her of when she was sleeping with him, pretending to love him all so she could get close to Mellie in the most humiliating and pathetic way possible. “Take a seat, Liv.” 

“My name is Olivia. And I prefer to stand, keeps the meetings brief.” Fitz gives her a once over before giving her a mirthless scoff. 

“Okay, Olivia. Here. My endorsement speech for the next Virginia senator.” He hands it over but as soon as Olivia gets it she throws it down on the table. 

Crossing her arms she says candidly, “You will be endorsing Mellie.” 

Fitz stares at her for a moment before breaking into a grin then a full chested laugh. “You’re funny, Liv. No, I’m endorsing Lieutenant Commander Michael Johnson. If you had read the speech you would’ve known that.” 

“Oh, yes another one of your old, white, conservative Navy buddies to replace the dead liberal woman. Your constituents will love that.” She spews, taking a forceful step forward. “No. You will not only support Mellie as the President, you will support her as her husband.” 

Fitz throws his hands up in anger and shouts. “This is ridiculous. Can she even run? She’s the First Lady, she already has a job.” 

This is exactly what Olivia thought would happen. At the same time she is blindsighted at his refusal. There was a time where Fitz would do whatever she bid, and do it enthusiastically. Ever since the break-up, he’s been cold and stubborn, but she’s Olivia Pope and Olivia Pope always gets her way. 

Summoning her most powerful stance and intimidating voice she gets what she wants. “I think you forget, Fitzgerald. I know things about you and your administration. Terrible things. Things that if they got out would end your career.”

“Things that you took part in! If you expose me you’ll be exposing yourself too. And Mellie.” Olivia’s face falls briefly. So caught up in having Fitz submit to her demands, she hadn’t bothered with the consequences. However, Mellie has something he doesn’t: her.

“Do your worst, I'm Olivia Pope. I can handle anything that gets thrown my way. And, when I do my worst, you won't survive because you won’t have the one thing that can save you.” 

Fitz raises his eyebrows in question. “And what’s that?”

“Me.” She peers at him and his weakening stance. How pathetic he is, the leader of the free world can’t stand up to one woman. Satisfied, she turns around quickly stopping at the door. “Have Cyrus send over your revised statement. I don’t want to have to come back here.” And with that she leaves knowing she got exactly what she wanted. So much for playing nice. 

Olivia pulls out her cell phone and leaves Mellie a message. “It’s handled, Mel. You’re going to run for senator with Fitz and this White House supporting you. Call me when you get a chance and we’ll plan an official meeting. It’s happening Mellie!”

“I need a drink.” Liv slurs from the couch. Mellie and Olivia had spent the better part of the day planning and scheming not only Mel’s senate campaign but how a relationship would work between the two. 

Liv was so incredibly joyful that Mellie wanted to pursue a relationship especially after she poured her heart out to her. She knew Mellie was weary around vulnerability, truthfully, so was Liv, but the enthusiastic conversation they had assured her that Mellie was willing to try and fight for a relationship. 

In the end, they decided to play it how Fitz and Liv did, with more communication. The subtle looks, stolen moments at one event or another, sneaking into the White House or secret visits to Olivia’s apartment. 

It will be relatively easy to spend time with each other without suspicion, with being best friends already and Mellie’s campaign coming up, maintaining it in public will be easy for Liv, she’s already ignored the urges before. However, before she wasn’t allowed to touch her. Now, she pulls her in for a hug whenever she gets a chance, running her hands along Mel’s hips in an extremely more than friendly way. Okay, maybe it will be slightly hard. 

Mellie said it is going to be anything but easy. In fact she said ‘it is going to be difficult to keep my hands off that ass.’ That made Liv blush, much to Mellie’s amusement. 

Communication, they also decided, was key to making this work. Fitz and Liv were never good at that, but Mellie and Olivia. Mellie and Olivia promised each other to speak up about any and all problems that arose and work them out like adults, talk about their needs and most importantly support each other. They each are strong headed, stubborn women and that concerned Mellie, but Liv made sure to to explain that they are going to do everything in their power to make this work because they both want it. 

“Darling, that’s your 4th glass of wine, I think you’ve had enough.” Mellie says with a hint of southern drawl. That happens when she's drunk, Olivia finds it adorably charming. 

She slides down next to Mellie on the floor, pouting close to her face. “I want something stronger.” 

Mellie studies Liv’s face, drifting her eyes down her lips as Liv darts out her tongue to wet them. Mellie licks her own lips and leans slightly in. Olivia brings her head closer as well, but instead of the kiss Mellie so desperately wanted, Liv crawls over Mellie reaching for her pocketbook. “I want your hooch.” 

Mel cools down with a breathy laugh, recovering from the feeling of having Liv’s body practically in her lap. 

As they pass the mason jar back and forth, Olivia stares at Mellie’s beautiful profile. She is so beautiful, she thinks. The light pink tinge of her cheeks from the alcohol, the slope of her nose. Liv’s eyes glance lower. Her boobs. “Wanna have sex?” 

Mellie whips her head to look at Liv with knitted brows. Seeing Liv’s goofy smile, she burst into a high giggle. “You’re drunk.”

“ ‘m not drunk, you're drunk!” 

“Am not. See?” Mellie lifts up her finger and using all her brain power touches it to her nose. Except she doesn’t, she pokes herself in the eye. “Ow...okay maybe I am.” 

“Ha see! I was right!” Liv jumps on her feet, nearly falling as soon as she’s up. “Oh. We’re drunk.” She pauses a moment, thinking, then nods her head, mind made up.” We should still have sex.”

Mellie being able to hold her alcohol a smidge better than Liv therefore leaving her slightly less drunk, unfortunately makes her the voice of reason. “What happened to romantic Olivia? I thought you wanted to be authentic and whatnot?” 

Olivia studies her hands angrily, feeling disappointed. “You're right... Oh! You could sleep here. With me! Ohmygosh we could make a fort! With pillows! Blankets! Everything!” She gets all excited, bouncing over to Mellie still sitting on the floor conjuring up her best puppy eyes. 

“You’re very…not Olivia when you're drunk. You get sort of...childlike maybe. It’s adorable, if not a bit disconcerting seeing you so playful.” Mellie says endearingly. 

“Sooooo, that’s a yes?!” 

“Darling,” Mellie says wistfully. “I have to go back. To Fitz. He’ll get mad if I don’t. I’d rather not deal with him.” 

With Liv’s silliness gone at the realization that Mellie actually must go, she pulls her cardigan tight around her body looking standoffish. “Yeah. You should probably go.”

“Don’t be mad, Olivia. We literally talked about this a few hours ago.” She takes a slow step towards Liv with an outstretched arm. 

Olivia walks into Mellie’s arms, forehead pressed against her shoulder. “I’m not mad. Well I am just not at you. I’m mad at...the situation.” They both stand a moment, wrapped around each other, listening to the other ones breathing. 

Liv pulls away sometime later, bringing Mellie with her silently to the door. Opening the door she nods to the secret service agent and pulls Mellie into a hug. Liv feels a kiss on her forehead before Mellie pulls away and walks out the door, agents surrounding her as she waits for the elevator. She gives Olivia a solemn smile as both the elevator door and the apartment door shuts. Grabbing the wine bottle, she walks into her room taking a swig and collapses on the bed feeling incredibly lonely. 

Olivia squints her eyes, head pounding, as she turns the light son to her office. As she rummages through the draws for Advil she hears her team arrive for the day. 

Starting today they won’t be taking any cases, instead OPA will be working, fully committed, towards getting the people of Virginia to vote for Mellie Grant as their next junior senator. 

Olivia truly thinks Mellie has a chance, she may be biased but she knows how to tell it like it is without feelings involved, and telling it like it is: Mellie most definitely has a chance. It’s going to be difficult, though.

Besides the normal sexism that comes with being a woman in politics, there are going to be accusations of Mellie being crazy because of how she reacted to her son’s death, questions about if she’s even eligible to run because she’s First Lady (she checked with David Rosen, she can. Thank you, sexism!), and whatever else the public will draw up. 

Olivia is very good at her job however, and she will not rest until Mellie has her very own place up on Capitol Hill. 

“Listen up team!” Liv calls out, walking into the conference room from her office. “Huck, I need all the dirt you can find on Mellie Grant. Quinn and Charlie I nee-”

“Dirt on Mellie? Why? I thought you guys were friends, did something happen, Liv?” Quinn speaks up. 

“Nothing happened.” Liv says matter of factly. “Like I was saying, I need you and Charlie to find a place to hold a press conference. Somewhere elegant but not too upscale.” 

“And what should I do?” Marcus says. Olivia looks him over disapprovingly. She likes Marcus, he’s smart and capable but he acts like he owns whatever place he finds himself in, he needs to learn that she is in charge. 

“You can...observe.” She walks out before any protests can be made. 

“I need you at the Synetic Theater in Arlington tomorrow. That’s where Mellie will announce her race and she needs you there with her.” Olivia walked into the Oval Office no nonsense, telling Fitz the campaign plan she and Mellie conjured up. He had been an ass about it, but Olivia was an ass right back, so he eventually complied. 

Fitz is to accompany Mellie to her campaign announcement and five campaign stops. He is to smile and wave like she did for him, any questions aimed at him, his answer is to always be no comment. He will not make a formal endorsement as President, but will suppot her endeavors as well as supporting as the mother of his children. 

In turn, Fitz gets his divorce. Olivia was extremely adamant against it however, the more she thought (and the more Fitz yapped), the more she realized a divorce could be good. She has the perfect spin and it leaves Mellie free of her First Lady duties, which means she was free to go anywhere without suspicion. She could stay over at Olivia’s without suspicion. 

Of course, Mellie will hate the idea and it will have to wait a few months after the senate election but it can and will be done. Fitz is the last thing standing in Mellie’s way and though she doesn’t see it that way, Olivia will make her. 

So, after a few rounds of screaming(all for good measure, of course), Liv agrees to the terms knowing Mellie may hate her, but she will forgive her when Mel sees Liv was right, as she often is. And plus, better to beg for forgiveness than ask for permission, right?

Olivia was about to leave when Fitz suddenly stops her. “I don’t want us to fight anymore.” She turns around slowly, not letting any emotion show on her face. “Do you want a drink?” She still doesn’t say anything, just stands in her spot judging silently. “C’mon, Liv. Just one drink. If we’re going to be on the campaign rode, if we’re going to do this, we at least need to tolerate one another, if not, just look like we do.”

He’s right. God, she hates when he’s right. She hesitantly takes the drink and sits on the couch. One drink won’t hurt. 

Some time and drinks later, laughter can be heard from the Oval Office. “Do you remember...when- it was like 2 weeks before the general- when i was giving the speech...in New Hampshire and I didn’t hold Mellie’s hand after, just the kiss on the cheek.” 

“Cyrus and Mellie thought that was going to be the end of your political career.” Olivia lets out a snort. “They wouldn’t let you drink for a week.” 

“Worst week of my life! I had to-”

“Olivia?” Fitz and Olivia’s laughter was cut off by Mellie walking in. She puts on her fake smile and says with a high voice. “I didn’t know you were going to be here today.” 

“Yeah, we were talking about the campaign.” Liv cocks her head to the side puzzled by Mellie’s manner. 

“And you didn’t think to invite me?”

“No, that’s no-”

“It’s okay. I’ll leave, let you get back to your president.” She smiles sweetly with hidden venom that only Liv seems to sense. 

Sighing, Olivia gathers her belongings and stands up. “I should go after her. Thank you, Mr. President, I look forward to getting along.” 

Going out into the hallway, she trails after Mellie. Olivia is quite perplexed as to why Mellie seemed so mad. Her conversation with Fitz went incredibly well in her opinion, and she should think that Mellie would like to see her and Fitz making nice, it will be very beneficial to the campaign. 

She catches up to Mellie and grabs her arm, pushing her into the nearest room. “What the hell was that in there.” She says fiercely. 

“You had a meeting about my campaign without me there!”

“It had nothing to do with you! It was just demands for Fitz!” She throws her hands up in exasperation. 

“And what were these demands?” Mellie says lowly. 

“The announcement and five campaign stops in exchange for…” Liv’s voice gets quieter. She’s going to have to tell her about the divorce. This is not how she thought she was going to have to do it, in a dimly lit...where was she anyway. Liv looks around, slightly stalling. In an abandoned office. Olivia did not think she was going to have to tell her best friend that her husband is divorcing her standing in an abandoned office in the house she will soon be kicked out of.

“In exchange for what, Liv.” Mellie exclaims impatiently, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. 

“A divorce.” Olivia braces herself for her wrath. 

“A DIVORCE!” And there it is. “Don’t tell me you agreed to it?” Liv nods her head. Mellie scoffs anxiously, hands coming up to her head awkwardly. “How did I not see this coming? I’m so stupid. Of course you agreed to it. Makes it that much easier for you to start fucking him again.”

“Jesus, Mellie. I don’t want to fuck him! I did it for you. I always do everything. For you! Mellie.” Olivia reaches out for Mellie’s hands but she steps back.

“Save it, Liv.” She hisses. Turning around, she walks out of the abandoned office down the halls of the West Wing with her head held high desperately trying to keep the tears threatening to well over at bay. 

Mellie finally picks up after the third call of the day, this one coming from Liv’s bed. “Oh thank god.” 

“What do you want, Olivia? I have nothing to say to you.”

Liv is angry. And sad. And frustrated, mostly frustrated. “Melody Margaret Grant you really are a piece of work.”

“So I’ve been told.” 

They talk for a while, well Olivia talks and Mellie mostly listens. She explains every detail of her meeting with the President, how getting buddy-buddy with Fitz will be beneficial as well as the divorce. She tells of all the things they will be able to do once Mellie’s free of the shackles of the White House, how they will never have to go back there till it's her turn to run it. She lays out her plan to spin the divorce, using it for political points toward Mellie. And she begs. Liv begs Mellie to forgive her. She tells her how sorry she is, how she really does do everything for her, that if she could have it her way, Mellie and Olivia would run the world together. Tells her that they can still do it, it just takes time...and trust. Mellie needs to trust Olivia and vise-versa. “Communication, remember?”

She takes a breath awaiting Mellie’s response. The silence is deafening and stretches for what seems like years. “I’m sorry.” Mellie whispers. “I have...issues. Trust issues...you didn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of my little outburst.”

“It’s okay. I know it’s difficult for you to trust people.” She looks around the room searching for something to say that may make Mellie feel better. “Hey, I got issues too. We can work on them together. We have to put our trust in each other first, okay?”

“Yeah...yeah, that sounds nice. Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Olivia doesn’t want to hang up yet. Those few hours when Mellie was mad at her, ignoring her calls and text, was something she doesn’t want to suffer through again. Yes, it was only a few hours, but they spent years as rivals. Time not spent happy with one another is time wasted. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

Both women chat about what’s to be expected tomorrow and the days following the announcement. After a while they each open a bottle of wine, while falling into their usual banter. 

They’ve done this countless times, talking over the phone late into the night, yet this time feels different, more intimate. Olivia lounging alone in the lonesome apartment, Mellie curled on a couch, secluded in the residence, each longing to be together. The knowledge is there, the empty feeling in both women’s heart that is easily filled when they are together, how it would be so easy to come together and ignore the outside world and just be in each other's presence forever, never moving. The knowledge is there, yet neither say anything. 

Olivia glances at the clock, 1:27 am. “It’s late, Mel. You should go to bed, big day tomorrow.”

“Big day tomorrow.” She repeats. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Can’t wait.” Liv says with a smile. “Goodnight, Mellie.”

“Night, Liv. Thank you…” Olivia sensed Mellie may have had something else to say but hangs up before something that can’t be taken back is spoken. 

When Mellie is stressed she goes into total bitch mode. Yelling at anyone who annoys her in the slightest, micromanaging everyone’s everymove and questioning everything. 

That’s how Liv finds her the next morning, yelling at the poor makeup artist in one of the rooms at the theater. She walks up to the woman and plucks the lipstick from her hands, signaling for the lady to leave them alone. “You...need to calm down.” 

“I am calm!” Liv gives her a pointed look. “I’m just nervous. What if something goes wrong, or if I’m laughed off the stage. Or worse, what if after the kids take to- to- to Twitter and make fun of me or...or the press! The press is going to make me look like a clown.” 

“And we’ll deal with it, we always do.” Liv looks deep into her eyes trying to reassure her. She adds, under her breath, “They already make fun of you, anyway.” 

“Liiiiiv.” She exclaimed, swatting her arm. 

Liv chuckles, bringing her arm up to apply Mellie’s lipstick. “Sorry.” She puts it on slowly, avoiding her eyes. They were nearly pressed together all ready, any added intimacy would take focus away from Mel’s announcement. 

With a sweep of her finger on Mellie’s cupid's bow, she finishes. “There, all done.” She looks up to Mellie’s dazed eyes as her lips part. “Here.” Wrapping her arms around Mellie’s waist, she turns her around into the mirror. “You look beautiful.” They meet eyes in the mirror, smiling and swaying slightly back and forth. 

A knock on the door breaks them from their reverie. They jump apart, clearing their throats and brushing off their flawless bottoms as the stage manager takes Mellie to the stage. Liv gives her a thumbs up and encouraging smile. This will go well, it has to. 

It goes better that well, in fact. The theater looks great decorated with ‘Mellie Grant for Senator’ signs and blue and red streamers. The large crowd of supporters cheered and cheered as Mellie gave her speech and even chanted when she was finished. 

And Mellie. Mellie looked wonderful up on the stage. She seemed right in her element, with the bright light and all the attention on her. Her smile was so wide (and authentic) even Liv could make it out from all the way in the back. She felt so proud and her heart swells when Mellie looks at her across the mass of people. The look they give each other, however, makes it seem like there was no one else in the room. 

As soon as she walks off the stage, Liv all but runs to the back of the stage to find Mellie wandering around like she just did a line of coke. 

“Olivia!!” She sprints up engulfing her in a hug. Pulling back with a wildly happy look she starts rambling. “Liv that was exhilarating. It was like- like- like being on speed! Or well I don’t know, I’ve never done it, but I bet that is what it feels like. I did take Adderall with like four shots of espresso once in college and that was insane, but this, Liv. This was...did you hear them? Cheering my name! I- I-” 

Olivia watches her with an amused smile, letting her talk till she wears herself out. “Okay, let’s go get you some water.” She takes her hand, pulling her into a secluded corner out of the light, grabbing a water bottle on the way. 

“Mellie you were amazing. Seeing you up there, you looked so good.” She gushes as Mellie drinks her water. 

Putting her hand on Mellie’s hip she steps closer, leaning in. “Olivia...someone could see.” Mellie says breathless as she leans in, heat radiating between the two. They’re so close, one tiny move forward and they’d be kissing. 

“Pull away.” Liv mutters. She can feel Mellie shake her head and the ghost of the words no slip past her ear. Mellie surges forward, but at the last second Liv pulls back hearing the other woman groan. Olivia gives her a sly smile before finally pressing her lips against Mellie. 

Olivia said she wanted the kiss to take Mellie by surprise and judging by the small gasp coming from her as soft lips pressed together, she did rather well. Mellie’s hands come up to press at Liv’s back making them pressed flush together, as Liv’s cup her face kissing her deeper. 

Mellie’s lips part allowing for Liv’s tongue to lick into her. A moan escapes making Olivia smile. Liv takes her sweet time exploring every inch of Mellie’s mouth, licking and sucking. Mellie’s knees weakening with each nip as she holds tight onto Olivia, moans erupting from deep in her throat. 

Olivia leaves on last wet kiss before pulling away ever so slightly, both women breathing heavily, sharing the air between them. “Wow…” Mellie licks her lips, hand running over Olivia’s. “That was, um...can we do that again.” Liv laughs before pulling her down for another searing kiss. 

They stay there, engulfed in each other, oblivious to the world around them wishing to stay kissing forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) i feel like liv is a very silly drunk  
> i feel like i use too much dialouge. I'm learning and tying to balance it but thoughts anyone  
> thank you for reading!  
> tumblr is jk6602


End file.
